Tears of Joy Tears of Sadness
by InsaneVHDfan
Summary: How D comes into the world and his early life.
1. Default Chapter

I in no way own Vampire Hunter D.  
  
Tears of Joy Tears of Sadness  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
A young woman sat on the bank of a stream, the water gently caressed her bare feet. She knew that it being after sunset she should be safely indoors, but she was tired of being looked down on by the other villagers. It was not her fault that she was an orphan. She looked up as the first of the stars appeared in the darkening sky. She would be in a heap of trouble when she returned. She removed her bare feet from the cool water and tucked them under her unwilling to move from her special place. It was fully dark when she decided to stand. She moved with an unconscious grace, not realizing that she was being watched.  
A soft rustle in the brush behind her startled her. She gasped in surprise. "Please forgive me for startling you," apologized a deep male voice. A shadow moved toward her from the trees. At that moment the full moon broke the night with its silvery light. The woman's eyes grew round in fright as she realized who was talking to her. "M. my Lord Dracula," she said and started to kneel. A strong hand gently restrained her from kneeling in the dirt. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She looked in his eyes, he has beautiful eyes, she thought to herself. She suddenly remembered with a shiver that he was a vampire. He stepped back, "I will not harm you," he said gently, "I only wish to know if things a well in the village."  
"All is well." She replied proud that her voice didn't betray the fear she felt. "I.I must get home now"  
"Return to your home. But meet me here in two nights at moon rise." The young woman recognized a command when she heard one. "Yes my Lord." She belatedly realized that he had already left.  
She raced to the village heart pounding in her ears. She reached her spinster aunts house and pounded on the door. "Auntie Cara please let me in!" After a long moment's wait the door opened. There stood a woman aged beyond her years by bitterness. "Well come in child. Don't make me hold the door open all night. you will stay out all night to teach you a lesson. Well don't just stand there!"  
"I am sorry Auntie Cara. I lost track of time please forgive me." The young woman did not feel in the least bit repentant. She quickly went to the shed and shut the door. She fell to her knees and cried, she felt so alone and afraid. Why did the vampire want her to return in two nights? Oh why did she have to lose her cross those long months ago? If only her aunt would allow her to purchase a new one! She fell asleep to turbulent thoughts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Feed back please. Even flamers 


	2. A Decision Made

I in no way own Vampire Hunter D.  
  
Tears of Joy Tears of Sadness  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
A young woman sat on the bank of a stream, the water gently caressed her bare feet. She knew that it being after sunset she should be safely indoors, but she was tired of being looked down on by the other villagers. It was not her fault that she was an orphan. She looked up as the first of the stars appeared in the darkening sky. She would be in a heap of trouble when she returned. She removed her bare feet from the cool water and tucked them under her unwilling to move from her special place. It was fully dark when she decided to stand. She moved with an unconscious grace, not realizing that she was being watched.  
A soft rustle in the brush behind her startled her. She gasped in surprise. "Please forgive me for startling you," apologized a deep male voice. A shadow moved toward her from the trees. At that moment the full moon broke the night with its silvery light. The woman's eyes grew round in fright as she realized who was talking to her. "M. my Lord Dracula," she said and started to kneel. A strong hand gently restrained her from kneeling in the dirt. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She looked in his eyes, he has beautiful eyes, she thought to herself. She suddenly remembered with a shiver that he was a vampire. He stepped back, "I will not harm you," he said gently, "I only wish to know if things all well in the village."  
"All is well." She replied proud that her voice didn't betray the fear she felt. "I.I must get home now"  
"Return to your home. But meet me here in two nights at moon rise." The young woman recognized a command when she heard one. "Yes my Lord." She belatedly realized that he had already left.  
She raced to the village heart pounding in her ears. She reached her spinster aunts house and pounded on the door. "Auntie Cara please let me in!" After a long moment's wait the door opened. There stood a woman aged beyond her years by bitterness. "Well come in child. Don't make me hold the door open all night. you will stay out all night to teach you a lesson. Well don't just stand there!"  
"I am sorry Auntie Cara. I lost track of time please forgive me." The young woman did not feel in the least bit repentant. She quickly went to the shed and shut the door. She fell to her knees and cried, she felt so alone and afraid. Why did the vampire want her to return in two nights? Oh why did she have to lose her cross those long months ago? If only her aunt would allow her to purchase a new one! She fell asleep to turbulent thoughts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Feed back please. Even flamers  
  
I do not own Vampire Hunter D.  
  
Chapter 2: A Decision Made  
  
The young woman woke feeling stiff and uncomfortable, she sighed and went to the house. The door was unlocked so she entered and prepared breakfast. Cooking was one of her joys. She filled the sink full of hot water and washed as she cooked. Her aunt came in from feeding the chickens, "Well girl you learn your lesson?" "Yes"  
"I need you to go to the store we are low on flour and eggs. Chickens aren't laying." "May I purchase a new cross?" she asked almost hoping that her aunt would say no. "You lost it girl you'll just have to do without for now." After breakfast was through and the mess cleaned, the young woman went to the most dreaded place. Standing tall she walked down the dusty road and went to the store. She entered the small building and breathed in the smell of spices. She slowly made her way to the counter hoping that the owner's son was out. "So your aunt is still foolish enough to trust an orphan. People like you are nothing but leaches on hard working people," said a voice from behind a counter. "I need to buy 25 pounds of flour and two dozen eggs," she stated. The idiot would be here.  
"Tanya you are a fool to think you can equal to anyone here."  
"Just give me the goods that my aunt's money is paying for." she asked slightly exasperated. She was so tired of being treated like she was worse than crap in the road. All she wanted was for someone to give a damn about her. She tapped her foot impatiently as the annoying overgrown brat slowly filled the bag full of flour. "And do not break the eggs this time." This time the eggs were unharmed. She slung the bag of flour over her shoulder and picked up the basket of eggs. She heard a soft snicker of laughter as she walked out of the store. She ignored it as usual.  
On her return home she ran into the mayor's daughters, her other tormentors. It wasn't that the townspeople despised her, it was the town leaders and their offspring did not like her. Therefore the other towns' people left her alone so they would not become objects of the bullying. She was so tired of being alone. She quickly turned away trying to avoid another verbal fight. She was in such a hurry to get away that she didn't see a small board in her path. She tripped and fell on her knees. The bag of flour now had a rip in it, and half of the eggs were broken. And to make matters worse her dress was torn. She dusted herself off and went home with what little dignity she had left.  
***  
  
Cara sighed as her headstrong niece walked out the door. She quickly went to her chair and opened a basket. She pulled out a lovely white dress. She looked it over and began sewing lace on it. She almost smiled as she worked on the finishing touches. Tanya would love this dress. She loved her niece, but didn't show it. Cara knew the town would only continue to wear on the girl so, by being harsh, she thought she could get Tanya to leave. Oh! she would miss the girl when she would leave. After a few minutes she finished and placed the dress back in the basket. She then went to her bedroom and picked up a package. She was upset when Tanya lost her cross. But she saved her money and bought a pretty silver cross. She placed it in the basket with the dress. A young woman should have a few nice things. She sighed stood up and looked out the back window. Another reminder of why she had to find a way to get her niece out of the town. A castle loomed in the distance. She shivered and turned her back.. Granted the vampire king was not a horrible lord compared to others, but he still was a vampire.  
The door opened and a disheveled girl walked in. She put the remaining eggs away and placed the flour in a container in the pantry. She then went to her room and changed into one of her patched dresses. She then looked out the back window and shuddered. Why did he want her to return to the creek tomorrow night? Should she? What would happen if she didn't? Would she live to see her eighteenth birthday only four days away? She had never felt so frightened and alone. Yet his strange red eyes loomed in her mind. To her those eyes were beautiful. But he's a vampire, she thought. "Why is this happening?" she whispered into the air. She looked out the window again searching for answers.  
"What's gotten into you girl?" her aunt asked.  
"Oh Auntie Cara I saw Dracula last night!" she wailed.  
"He didn't bit you did he. No you would have said so last night. Sit down get yourself together and tell me what happened."  
Tanya sat and took a moment to compose herself, "He saw me at the stream and asked how things are in the village. He then told me to meet him at the same spot tomorrow night. I don't know what to do." She looked at her aunt hoping for an answer but afraid her aunt would only be angry with her.  
"You should meet him girl. It would be too dangerous for you not to," She walked over to the basket and got out the package. "I was saving this for you birthday, but you need it more now." Tanya opened the package and saw a lovely silver cross. "Put it on child," urged her aunt.  
"Thank-you" replied Tanya. The next night she would meet Dracula. She wasn't sure if she would wear her new cross.  
  
Thank You for the feed back I really appreciated it. Once again I would appreciate your feedback. 


	3. Lovers

I do not own Vampire Hunter D. I do not own Vampire Hunter D...  
  
Sorry to take so long in getting this up. I appreciate all the feed back. Thank-you.  
  
Chapter 3: Lovers  
  
He woke with a start. One did not live so lone without caution. Ah, one of the new servants. He listened for a brief moment more and flung open the coffin. A twisted conceit and a reminder of what he once was. The mutant eyes showed mild fear. Good if no, when attacked he would not be incapacitated by fear. But fear of the Vampire King was wise. He calmly dressed in simple yet rich clothes. For tonight he would claim his own. How beautiful she is. How nice it would be even for a short moment of time to have a woman at his side. But she feared him, but that would be such a small thing to clear from her mortal mind. For two years he watched her. The first time he saw her she was swimming nude in the small lake that birthed the stream. Her beauty held him in that moon filled night. Her beauty and her bravery. He listened to her as she spoke to herself about her treatment at the village. Her self-pity was the one thing he did not like about her. But she was yet a child. So he waited two years, but two nights ago he could wait no longer. He wanted her, but the moment he saw the fear in her eyes he knew he could wait just a moment longer. He did not live so long without patients. But tonight she would be his, although he would allow her to go home for a while. He also watched her Aunt. He respected the old woman.  
He gave his orders to the head servant, and headed out to the warm night. The moon was beginning to wane but there was more than enough light for one such as he. And even enough light for mortal eyes. He stood calmly in the brush and waited for his beloved.  
  
***  
  
Tanya was given her dress as well. The bodice fit like a second skin and the skirt flared out at the hips and stopped at her ankles. A popular fashion with the young ladies in the region. She was happy to see that her meager assets looked a little less meager. She admitted to herself the night before that she was attracted to the vampire. Although she was still frightened of him. She did not know what he wanted from her. She was not nearly as pretty as many of the other girls in the village. And she was almost as tall as the men. She styled her hair looked in the mirror and took it down. She tried some braids shook her head and left her long auburn hair loose. She then picked up her cross held it up to her cheek and looked thoughtfully at the mirror. Should she, it would be some protection but it could anger him. Shouldn't she, she might end up his lunch. She picked up a handkerchief and wrapped the cross and placed it under her mattress. It was now an hour past sunset she realized with a start. She didn't even stop to put on her shoes but ran out the door and to the stream.  
  
***  
  
He was beginning to wonder if she was defying his order, or perhaps forbidden... He heard the sound of running, or perhaps like many another young woman had taken to long in worrying about her appearance. He waited for her to catch her breath and stepped out of the brush. She started, but quickly caught herself. He stepped up to her drew her up to him and saw the fear in her eyes. With but a thought he pushed the fear from her mind and kissed her. She returned his kiss.  
Later as the night grew old he helped her zip up her dress. "Meet me here every night that the weather is good," He said softly. Her only answer was a kiss. He held her in his arms a moment longer and then was gone. Tanya just realizing how late it was getting raced home.  
Cara paced the floor looking even more careworn. The door opened. "Are you well Tanya?" she asked, "did he bite you?"  
"No he did not bit me Auntie." Tanya then headed for her room. Cara then noticed a small blood stain and the seat of her skirt. Oh no! she thought.  
"He did not force you did he," Cara asked  
"No Auntie I wanted it as well as he. I love him."  
Cara knew she could not do much about this. Tanya in just two no just one day would reach the age of adulthood. All she could do is be there for her niece.  
  
***  
  
For Three months Tanya faithfully meet her lover. Rain nor wind would keep her away. Dracula would take her to his castle when it was nasty outside. On those nights she would often stay during the day as well. Dracula never tried to bite her. But as the leaves fell from the trees Dracula broke some news to his beloved. "There is some traitors who need dealing with. I will be gone for a time."  
Tanya promised to wait. And held her tears when he left.  
  
Feed back is always appreciated. Even flamers. 


	4. Time to Pay

Sorry to take so long. I do not own VHD.  
  
Chapter 4: Time to pay  
  
A grotesquely twisted castle loomed in the darkness, although to the eyes that viewed it the darkness was bright enough. The creatures in the castle were about to learn a very harsh lesson from a harsh taskmaster. He slowly, purposefully strode to the shadow against shadow. He calmly drew his sword and opened the door with the power of his mind. The guards at the door only had a moment to look surprised as the Vampire King killed them with his mind. The guardians of the castle rushed to defend. They were slaughtered a quickly as they appeared, the dark marble floor was quickly becoming wet with blood. Some of the blood never touched the ground as the Vampire King took a drink. The remaining defenders quickly departed the castle knowing that death was imminent. The Vampire King allowed them to depart for at the moment he was after bigger prey.  
The lady of the castle gracefully entered the hall sword drawn. "A weak King who fraternizes with the beasts is not fit to rule," she said coolly. "You will die by my sword."  
Dracula merely stood his ground as the rebel vampire bore down on him. With a quick move of his arm the lady was cut into two. He calmly cleaned his sword and left the now crumbling castle to finish his work. With amazing speed he decorated the surrounding trees with the bodies of the guardians who had run out of the castle. This night he dunk his fill. One nights work was done, but there were still those who were rebellious with him. They would not be difficult to deal with. He smiled to himself and headed for shelter as the morning sun arose.  
  
Tanya's head began to clear after being away from the vampire. She was stunned how easily he made her feel the way he wanted her to. But then again he was considerate to her. The villagers were talking about her constant nightly extensions, and suspicion ran high. And if her own suspicion was correct; if she was with child she would do whatever she could to protect it. She looked over at her Aunt. Tanya softly sighed at the sight of Cara who looked more careworn than before. How could she have been so selfish, so busy feeling sorry for herself that she could not see the sacrifice her aunt had made? Cara loved her niece so much that she was hard on her to make her leave the village. It was harsh yes, but it was done in love. And now Tanya knew why. Tanya was a tall, beautiful young woman with long dark hair, pale skin, and large blue eyes. Her Aunt had tried to protect her from the vampire. To late now.  
  
After a few more weeks Tanya was certain that she was pregnant. She had talked to her Aunt and it was decided that if Dracula did not return within three months that Tanya would be sent to the city. They both knew that the villagers would kill the child out of fear. So Tanya waited afraid and unsure, knowing that she had been forced to love the vampire.  
  
After three months of work the Vampire King headed home. Perhaps he would return to Tanya's warm embrace. It would not be hard to coerce her mind again. Besides he had began to care for the young woman. She had endured growing up an orphan in that little backwater, and she was starting to mature in her attitude. She would make a good companion for a centenary or two. Upon his return he would reclaim his lover.  
  
Tanya's belly began to swell shortly after her talk with her Aunt. And close to the end of the second month Tanya's belly was noticeable even to a complete idiot. "Well from what I can figure you must have gotten pregnant when he first took you. So that would make you hmmmm let's see about six month's. Shit girl I don't know how I'm gonna get you out of town now. And you stayin' in the house is only making things worse. Damn!" Cara looked worriedly out the window seeming to look for some obscure answer. The setting sun made her uneasy. Tanya sat in the old rocker hand laid protectively over her swelling belly. "Gonna be a big baby," Cara mumbled to herself. A flicker of light and several movements in the darkening sky caught her eye, "oh no, Girl get yourself in the basement Now! We got a mob coming!"  
Tanya slowly rose out of the chair and headed for the door that lead to the basement. But no sooner than her hand touched the doorknob that the front window suddenly turned red. She realized in horror that the red was blood. And the mob was being slaughtered. The room seemed to spin for a moment as a force touched her mind and her beloved stood at the door. 


	5. From the Eyes of the Child

Thank you for the reviews

I do not own Vampire Hunter D because if I did he would be cleaning my house right now.

Chapter 5: From the Eyes of the Child

A small boy seriously examined a beetle as it scurried up the trunk of a pine tree. He gasped as it went directly into the sunlight, but then sighed in relief as nothing happened to it. Mommy had always said he had to stay out of the sunlight and if he had to go outside he had to stay in the pine grove just outside of the castle. His gaze returned to the beetle and was amazed that it stayed in the sunlight without getting sick. After a while he decided that he would go out in the inviting sunlight. If the beetle didn't get sick then he wouldn't. He left the cool darkness of the pine grove and carefully stepped into the cheerful light. After a few moments he ran out onto the grass. He watched as butterflies kissed wildflowers but quickly grew bored. He picked up a stick and pretended to be a mighty warrior just like his dad. He chased evil rabbits and rescued fair maidens, whatever a fair maiden was. After a little while he felt hot and sticky, but continued in his games. Soon his skin felt tight and dry and the ground was shaky. Suddenly everything started to spin and he fell to the ground.

He awoke in a narrow dark box that smelled of earth and of his dad. I am in big trouble he thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard slow purposeful steps and winced at the coming parental correction. The lid of the coffin opened and four year old D saw the serious face of his father. "Your mother and I told you to stay out of the sunlight," Dracula said looking the child in the eyes. D bravely met and held for a moment his father's eyes. "You almost died; the sun is poison to you. If you cannot be trusted to obey your mother or myself you must be watched." D sighed in relief, this time he wasn't going to get a spanking. "Starting now you will be helping the guard master and you will start weapon lessons." Dracula turned and left. D was wishing he got the spanking.

D had finished sharpening the sword, he held it up in the lamplight and nodded in satisfaction. It was a very nice blade and he secretly wished it was his. A sarcastic voice chuckled. D sighed in annoyance. A couple of years back he acquired a being that resided in his left hand. He still regretted that misadventure. A sudden presence told him that someone was in the room with him. A sudden glint of light on metal was all that warned him. He quickly blocked the sword stroke, but his attacker was swift he couldn't see or get the scent. He managed to block the attacks if only barely. Suddenly the attack stopped and he was face to face with his father. "Very good," Dracula said, "the sword you hold is now yours." D sat there feeling very stunned.

That night D sat at the table with his mother. "Why am I not exactly like you or father?" Tanya sat for a moment thinking of how to answer her son. Tall as he was he was still a child of ten years. But child or not he was intelligent and if he asked the question he needed an honest answer. He was sheltered at the castle but when he visited his great aunt Cara he faced the prejudice of the villagers. Tanya did not worry about violence being done to her son. They were too fearful of Dracula's wrath. She sighed and answered, "You are a mixture of human and vampire son. That is why you can stand some sunlight. And your skin is paler than mine. Also why you crave blood but don't have to drink it to survive. Do you understand?" D nodded. He finished his time with his mother and went to see his father.

He went up to the north balcony as the last of the sun's light faded from the sky. His mother's answer gave him more questions. Questions he wanted to ask his father. His Father stood at the balcony's edge sharp eyes looking for signs of trouble. The only trouble he saw that night was in his son's eyes. "What is the matter my son?" Dracula asked.

D looked up at his father and asked his biggest question, "If I am different than humans and different than vampires what am I supposed to do?"

Dracula thoughtfully looked at his son's earnest blue eyes and replied, "That my son is up to you."

D looked uncertain at hearing his father's answer, "But how will I know what to do?"

Dracula surprised at his son's talkativeness thought carefully before answering, "Learn not just from books, watch what goes on around you. Learn from the Barbaroi, who guard the castle, observe the humans in the village. Learn from nature for it can be cruel or kind. And when you become a man you will know what to do."

D followed his father's advice and gain respect for those who guarded the castle. When he visited great aunt Cara he watched the human villagers. From them he learned about fear and uncertainty. He watched as his father would come and pick a villager to slake his thirst. He developed pity for those who could not protect themselves against the strong. And from his father he learned about the unconscious abuse of power. He learned how the strong prayed upon the weak. Young D felt confused.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
